Episode 8801 (24th December 2015)
Plot Robert goes to Highfield Prison to see Rob, pretending to Tracy that he's going Christmas shopping. Tracy stumbles across an engagement ring in Robert's jacket pocket while tidying. As the residents put the finishing touches on Lapland, Tyrone clings to his belief that Hope will be discharged today. David takes Max to visit Marion. Fiz tells Tyrone they'll have to face facts - Lapland will have to wait. Tracy can't decide between Rob and Robert. Sarah urges Kylie to cut David some slack as he was trying to do a good thing for Marion. Chesney and Sinead return from Portugal. Tyrone accepts that Hope won't be home for Christmas and dejectedly tells everyone else to enjoy Lapland. In prison, Rob tries to bait Robert with barbed comments. Robert refuses to rise to it. Ken misses Deirdre. Kylie apologises to David for snapping but he remains indifferent to her. Rob reveals to Robert that Tracy has been visiting him, that he'll soon be out on a technicality and that Tracy has said she'll spend the rest of her life with him. Robert calls him deluded. To prove he's seen Tracy, he asks how Amy's violin lessons are going. Robert still doesn't believe him and tells him he wins as he's a free man and is going to propose. Carla joins Johnny, Aidan and Kate as they decorate the Christmas tree. Tim gets all his shopping on Christmas Eve, including Sally's present - gardening tools. David tells Kylie they're just going through the motions for the kids' sake. Kevin and Kirk struggle to get the lights and snow machine working. Fiz unexpectedly arrives back with Hope, to Tyrone's delight. As they celebrate, the technical hitches are sorted out and the residents marvel at Lapland in all its glory. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Ladybird Children's Hospital - Hope's room *Highfield Prison - Visiting suite Notes *This additional Christmas Eve episode was shown at 8.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz tells Tyrone that Hope might not be allowed home for Christmas; Tracy confides in Todd that she thinks Robert is planning to propose; and Sarah tells Kylie that David has taken Max to visit Marion. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,700,000 viewers (27th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns